Freedom Lost
by SuperKittyCat
Summary: Alternate story about Kosta who falls in love with Serena, a beautiful slave girl. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Freedom Lost Part 1

Serena was young, beautiful and very frightened. Her long ebony hair framed a delicate porcelain face, wide blue violet eyes that studied the terrible apparitions before her. She tried to remain calm, and think logically, anything to hide the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Lord Viktor's vampires had carried out their threat to enslave her village if tithes were overdue as they were. She and her people were surrounded by a phalanx of vampires clad in black armour, armed with swords and crossbows. Serena wore a long clock which afforded warmth, but she shivered in spite of its comfort. A younger girl ran up to Serena who embraced her.

"I'm scared, Serena", the girl aged eleven gazed tearfully into Serena's face.

Serena enfolded her sister to her bosom, allowing her own tears to fall "I know, I'm scared too, Kristen"

Horror befell her village as the vampires happily fed on anyone unwilling to do as they were bade. Both girls cried out involuntarily, attracting the attention of a vampire. Both Serena and Kristen turned to flee, but the vampire was too quick, intercepting them with an inhuman speed. He was attired in black armour, tall with slicked back black hair; his face was handsome, chiselled features, close set blue eyes that were as cold as ice and spoke with a peculiar accent that Serena identified as Irish.

"Going somewhere, slaves?" he grinned brandishing a whip, casually aiming it in their direction. The vampire's name was Soren, as the girls would learn later. In the background the screaming continued as villagers were none too gently rounded into a line and chained. Serena and Kristen were shoved into that line and chained as well. Serena sobbed at the sight of her home now destroyed and her parents nowhere in sight.

Hours later at the Corvinus compound, Lucian looked on, with pity at the new additions to Viktor's slave workforce. His heart ached for two young girls at the rear who were obviously past the point of total exhaustion but carried on nevertheless by sheer will. Lucian saw the reason – Soren, Viktor's head torturer brought up the tragic procession and had been lashing the girls' legs. A growl escaped the blacksmith's throat. He reached for a nearby sword he had been repairing, but before he could grip its handle, his arm was seized roughly and he was brought to his knees. A vampire guard, whose physical age was estimated at sixty, with crew cut brown, grey hair and cruel face leant in close to his hear and whispered.

"Careful there, dog!", sneered the vampire, whose name was Kosta, "Lest your privileges disappear and you join the rest of your filthy kind!" Kosta indicated the work yard where the most wretched of the lycans toiled in the mines.

"What do I care of privileges? Rest assured your time will come, blood!" Blood. It was a term vampires detested. Kosta drew back his arm and struck Lucian with all his strength. Lucian's head was racked by the blow and he lost consciousness . Kosta stood over the prone form of Lucian for a moment before striding away.

Serena witnessed the altercation as the new additions were lead into the main courtyard by their sadistic captors. The girl contemplated her injured leg miserably. Little Kristen cried desolately beside her. In the line ahead of them, a man and woman turned – their parents. Daughters and parent s caught sight of each other and both parties spirits were buoyed for the moment. Thank God, at least everyone was alive for now at least. Now the slaves waited.

_Two days before: Kosta and Soren were in conference with Lord Viktor. Kosta wasn't a frequent visitor to Viktor's inner chamber and really harboured no ambition to such lofty heights, unlike Soren. Kosta was satisfied performing his current tasks and he did so with relish. He never missed an opportunity to lash the slaves and one of his favourite past-times was participating in the punishments. He smiled inwardly at the memories of the screams of pain of his victims – both male and female._

_Soren, up until this moment held the position of taskmaster; now to take up a position of head torturer in Lord Viktor's inner sanctum; a promotion Soren had longed for. Conversation then turned to the village of Thirl whose tithes were overdue – the very village Serena lived._

"_You two will lead the squadron and acquire more slaves. I will not have my protection to these human ingrates unrewarded. Kill the weak and infirm"Viktor paced in front of them, the gourd of blood held casually in his long pale fingers "Bring the strongest"_

_Kosta and Soren bowed slightly "Yes, my Lord", both answered in unison._

Kosta and Soren descended mercilessly on Serena's village. Serena didn't know it yet, but she would win the heart of a vampire. He observed her unseen from a safe distance for several moments until Soren intercepted her. His attention was distracted to controlling the villagers nearest to him and he didn't see Soren torturing the girls nor was he aware of him lashing her en-route to the Corvinus Castle. Kosta didn't give Serena a second thought until now.

The second day of the villager's enslavement began early. Serena and her family slept fitfully in a small cell that was part of the dungeons. Serena raised her head at the sound of footsteps which came closer and stopped at her cell door. Her heart beat wildly as the key turned in the lock and the door opened to reveal Kosta. He stood at just over six foot with short crew-cut greying hair, close set, narrow blue eyes complimenting rugged features. Serena gazed at him, awed and terrified at the same time. His mouth was cruel and he bore several symmeritical scars on the right side of his face, as though someone had cut him repeatedly. She estimated Kosta to be aged around sixty.

Kosta's day (or night) was ending soon and one of his final duties was to round the newest slaves up for work detail. They would be taken to the castle for Viktor's appraisal, who would decide their assignments. Tired as he was, and in need of some food, setting eyes on the mortal girl woke him up, and a familiar sensation wended its way through his entire being – a warmth that had nought to do with conventional heat. It was, however heat of a different, more primal kind and feelings stirred within him as well. He longed to run his hands through her hair and press her body to his – but he resisted the urge – for the moment anyway.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom Lost – Chapter 2 Captivity

Kosta dreamt of breasts of every size. His exploits with his fellow vampire guards were never far away from his subconscious. The vampire guards frequently abused the female slaves before feeding on them, and one of their favourite activities was stripping the human women naked and toying with their bodies. Sometimes the vampires fed; sometimes they mutilated their victims, by slicing off their breasts, leaving the women to die. Viktor knew what went on in the castle dungeons, and didn't care much; so long as productivity wasn't affected.

Serena and the others were given a reprieve, at least for that day. The new slaves were left to ponder their uncertain future. Serena noticed Kosta observing her momentarily before locking the door and moving away. The girl couldn't breathe all of a sudden, the memory of that cruel looking vampire who carried a whip and sword knocking the breath from her, but something else stirred in her as well – a strange kind of attraction to him. For hours, Serena and her fellow slaves were left to their own devices and they listened to the snarls of the lycan slaves in the dungeons nearby.

At dusk, the slaves were let out of their cells and taken through the catacombs and passageways of the castle. Serena walked, making an effort to keep pace, if only to avoid the guards whips, despite her disorientated state. Her thoughts were irrational: Where was Kosta? She longed to be in his embrace! An internal voice screamed within her brain _You want to be loved by a vampire? He would sooner feed on you than love you!_ Serena knew that voice was the rational voice and that seemed to clear her head. The slaves reached their destination – a great hall full of dark, gothic statues, gigantic stone pillars and furnishings. Serena tried to make herself inconspicuous by shrinking into the crowd of captives around her. She cautiously manoeuvred herself so that she was half concealed by a largish woman directly in front of her.

Fearful cries rang out as the group in the middle of the hall realised they were surrounded by a large number of vampires. Not only were they contending with the rank and file of guards and overseers, but the aristocratic council members as well. Serena turned quickly to observe her frightening surroundings, catching sight of a tall, thin vampiress leaning casually, but exuding an air of subtle menace, against one of the pillars. Glancing beyond the blonde vampiress, she spied Kosta and the dreaded Soren moving toward the wretched human crowd like wraiths. The cries became louder and someone screamed as people were seized, pulled out of the crowd.

"Oh no! Please no!", Serena cried out herself, her voice one among many. She spun around dizzily, coming to the horrid realisation that her cover, the largish woman disappeared and was being fed on by the blonde. Her body twitching, blood gushing from a neck wound to which sharp fangs were still attached. Serena lurched toward a vacant pillar behind her and supported herself, tearfully witnessing the destruction of the weaker slaves. She was not known as a crier, unlike some women in her village, who sobbed and wailed at the drop of a hat. Even in the face of terror, she remained stoic, weeping in private for the lost. The stoicism, of which she was proud, deserted her at this moment and the tears streamed down her porcelain face like a river. Then her eyes met those of Viktor.

The Vampire Elder sat on his throne, a gourd of blood held aloft in his right hand. Bright blue eyes seared through her very being and the vampire smirked. Fortunately for Serena, Kosta caught sight of the two and realising what was about to happen roughly shoved Serena aside and approached the throne.

"My Lord", the overseer bowed deferentially "I would ask that the girl be spared"

"Why? What does the girl mean to you?", Viktor asked raising from his throne and approaching the overseer. Serena watched the conversation from her position fearfully.

"I will assign her to an appropriate work detail, as well as the other fit ones", Kosta gestured, half turning to indicate the surviving captives amid the carnage and chaos. Now it was Kosta's turned to smirk "besides, I'm quite warming to the idea of keeping a pet"

"Very well", conceded Viktor, disappointed of the loss of a potential meal distorting his features, noting Kosta's orbs glowing and then dying out. The elder pointed to a young male in the grip of several vampire guards in the distance "YOU! Here!" The phalanx of guards dragged the male captive toward the fanged Viktor and the male screamed as Viktor fed.

At the same time, Kosta had turned to where Serena sat on the floor. Not even one second later, he reached out and pulled her roughly to her feet. Slamming Serena against a massive stone black pillar, Kosta held her securely with one hand against her chest. Coming in closer, so that his face was inches from hers, he pushed his body against hers, almost suffocating. Kosta's face (and fangs) were inches from Serena's neck and he understood why Lord Viktor would have enjoyed feeding on her virgin's blood. However, Kosta didn't want her for food – he desired something else.

"Don't you have something you wish to say to me?", he snarled, fangs beared and eyes glowing.

"You, you my life", Serena's eyes were wide and gazed, hypnotised into her rescuers vivid blue transformed eyes "If there's any way in which I can repay you"

Kosta grinned then. At the same time, his hand roamed up and down her body. The hand came around to her breast and he squeezed it. "Oh yes, you can and _will_ repay me!" Suddenly, he withdrew from her, regarding her momentarily before delivering a shattering backhander. Stunned, Serena was knocked sideways away from the pillar and found herself on the floor again. This time, she allowed the tears to fall and she sat hurt and bewildered. Glancing surreptitiously at the overseer , through eyes burred with tears, Serena saw him gesture toward two other helmeted guards.

"Take her to the cells!", she heard him order. Minutes later she found herself frogmarched and shoved unceremoniously into her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Virtue and Honour

Kosta had never wanted to strike Serena like he had in the Great Hall. She was so close, so tantalisingly close, all that virgin blood, he may have saved her life by his actions and he came to the realisation later he had. He remembered his mouth going dry, and his head and veins aching for fresh blood and with her neck bared like that, her jugular was so tempting. He paced angrily in his quarters after smashing his hand against a wall until it was a bloody pulp. Depressed, Kosta watched as the hand slowly healed as his mind wandered off to a time long past when he was mortal.

_**Thoughts of his butchered family, a wife and two young children. One son and one daughter. Milan at seven was the eldest, and Ilyana, four. The family had heard of Dracula, also known as Vlad The Impaler but foolishly paid little heed until one fateful day, Vlad and his men paid a visit to the farm. Kosta had been working in the barn when he heard shouts and cries coming from the main house. Alarmed he raced toward the house only to be confronted and seized by Vlads men.**_

"_**Get your hands off me!", growled Kosta as he was dragged toward the main house. He even managed to break free and deliver a blow to a man nearby, but was promptly overpowered and thrashed...**_

The vampire overseer cried out involuntarily and suppressed the dreaded memory by sheer force of will. His eyes glowed a vampiric blue and blood and water streamed down his face. Tear-drops of rage and grief, raw after ten years.

"Kosta? Are you ready?", a voice asked through the locked door of his quarters. The overseer turned his face, now contorted into an evil mask of insanity and savagery. His eyes blazed and his lips were pulled back from fully elongated fangs. Kosta stormed toward the door and opened it to reveal, Kraven, a young vampire with shoulder length black hair and Raphaelic looks who had recently joined the ranks of guards. Kraven was one of the cruellest guards despite his youth, but even he stepped back in fear at the older vampire's expression.

"Yes, let's go!", Kosta shoved past him without ceremony, eager to get on with the night ahead.

Serena lay in her cell still sobbing wondering what on earth had caused Kosta to act so brutally toward her after she had sworn to comply with his wishes and quite willingly. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep which frightened her all the more because she always dreamt. There had been potential suitors, but none interested her. Only one person, interested her and he was so near, but so distant – himself a slave of darkness and brutality. In her sleep she murmured his name.

"Kosta. Kosssstaaaa", she whispered.

An hour later her cell door was opened and she was instantly alert. Two vampire guards stood before her and Kosta was one of them. The other was a tall bald headed negro who radiated an air of kindness ,held a bowl of delicious smelling soup made from potatoes flavoured with herbs. Serena felt her saliva begin to flow and her face took on an eager expression – she hadn't realised how hungry she was until now. In fact she was ravenous.

"Kahn, you can leave now! You've got lycans and slaves to oversee!", Kosta's voice was cold. Reluctantly, Kahn handed his superior the bowl and left the cell leaving the two alone. Kosta remained where he was for second before moving toward her. Instinctively Serena backed away until her back came up against the wall. Her eyes darted rapidly between Kosta's face and the bowl in his hands. The vampire advanced, his face unreadable. When he was mere inches from her he extended his foot and pressed it into her groin enjoying her squirming. His heavy boot rubbed slowly at first, gradually quickening rhythm as his excitement intensified. Serena elevated her head skyward, aroused, silencing that internal voice that protested. The overseer suddenly ceased rubbing and he kicked her lightly forcing her to look at him.

"You've worked very hard for his reward", he said indicating the bowl of soup he held in his right hand "and now I should like to see you eat it! Slowly, sexily" Kneeling down closely he passed the bowl to her and stayed in that position as she started to eat; his hand stroking her face, fingers probing and caressing her mouth.

"So beautiful!", is voice was low and guttural, as he continued to stroke and pet her a few moments more before pulling her against him. Their faces touched and Serena was forced to place the bowl of soup beside her in anticipation of kissing him. Serena lifted her face waiting, savouring the moment – alas the kiss she longed for did not come. Instead he reached for the bowl which was still warm and handed it to her.

"Finish your meal!" he commanded. Obediently she continued with the meal "You'll need your strength for the night's work. You're in the work-pits!"

Nervously she glanced at him " pits?"

Kosta seized her wrists and squeezed, not to actually hurt her, but to convey a serious message that he was capable of doing so.

"Yes, so I give you fair warning, and I would strongly suggest you take my advice because I don't give second chances", to further demonstrate his intentions, Kosta rose to his full height and withdrew the whip that hung suspended on his armoured vest. Pressing it against her face still curled up.

"I didn't intend to slap you quite so hard earlier"

"Then why did you?"

With a snarl, Kosta dragged the girl to her feet with one hand; with the other, he grabbed a clump full of her hair and she screamed in agony "Would you prefer I _drained you? _I was hungry, and the fact that your blood would taste delightful to me. Fortunately", he released her violently "I fed soon after"

Serena realised Kosta was apologising in his own awkward way. Overseers did not generally beg forgiveness from slaves – and vampires did not deign to humiliate themselves grovelling to humans. Tears welled in her eyes. Sinking to her knees, her arms outstretched toward him, it was she who begged his pardon aloud.

"Forgive me, my lord, I meant no disrespect", in a softer voice "you saved my life again..it seems"

A few moments passed, and Kosta lifted Serena to her feet, gently this time. Both remembered the bowl, which was lying on the ground at her feet. Kosta frowned as he sighted it. Kicking it over with one foot he was relieved to see it empty. Serena's heart beat wildly in her chest as Kosta drew her into his embrace. She let the tears come again, her shoulders heaving as she cried into the security of his armoured chest. The vampire was lost in his own tortured thoughts as he held years ago, he had failed his wife and children – and the punishment was witnessing their horrid deaths by impalement – he would not fail this beauty. Hell was surely his destiny. He had resigned himself to that long ago. He was determined in the meantime to reap the rewards in this life. Vlad had taken his reason for living– Viktor had granted him immortality. He embraced her for a few moments, petting her hair as she sobbed.

"Oh, Kosta!", she sobbed and raised her tear stained face to him. His armoured hands tenderly wiped stray tears from her cheeks then disengaged from her "We must go now!" Kosta's demeanour had changed – ever the ruthlessly efficient overseer. The next few hours passed agonisingly slowly for the slaves. The cold bit at them as they toiled in the work pits with inadequate tools so close to the lycans the vampires reserved the cruellest treatment for.

Still Serena discovered Kosta had favoured her by assigning her near the warmth of the blacksmith workspace. The blacksmith was a lycan named Lucian. Serena thought him handsome and found it difficult to imagine him transforming into something as vicious as a werewolf, the stuff of nightmares. Serena was responsible for assisting him by fetching his tools. Lucian requested she even tend his fellow's injuries and she complied willingly enough. From her work area, Serena sadly scanned the pits seeking Kosta but finding no sign of the handsome tortured vampire. To stop the tears overwhelming her, Serena analysed Lucian. Tall, he was young (for an immortal), with shoulder length hair and beard; his physique was excellent. Idly she wondered if he had someone special when Kosta came into view. Her heart began to beat wildly. He was walking amongst the slaves menacingly and randomly whipping lycans here and there. When Kosta spotted her, he stopped and gazed at her – then something frightening happened. Lucian's eyes met the eyes of his vampire enemy. Kosta's eyes began to glow and his face transformed into something almost satanic. His lips twisted and fangs elongated. A second later, Kosta had Lucian bailed up against a wall of the locksmith's hut, the whip handle jammed under the lycan's chin.

"Watch your step, dog!"

Lucian's eyes never left Kosta's and he wrenched the armoured hand away from his chin "I'm not looking for trouble, Kosta!"

The overseer's lips drew back from his teeth in a ferocious snarl "You will address me as My Lord", and struck him across the face. Enraged, the vampire looked around him and finally gazed at Serena, who watched him sadly.

"You!", he pointed the whip threateningly at her, as if their moment of intimacy never occurred "get back to work, or I'll have the flesh torn from your back!"

Serena studied Kosta's face steadily for a moment then continued working, or rather pretending to. Her fingers traced the swords on Lucian's workbench, hoping that Kosta didn't approach her in his current mood. Lucian met Kosta's steely stare with his own and the human/lycan watched as Kosta moved on slowly.

Several days passed. Serena did not have any contact with Kosta, but instead was assigned to serve in the Corvinus Castle. The work was easy. Her duties mainly consisted of polishing goblets for the vampire aristocrats. Hours passed without incident until Soren and several vampire guards burst in and seized Serena along with three other young women and dragged them to places unknown.

To Be Continued


End file.
